Une histoire hors du temps
by Miss-Soraya
Summary: 14 février, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Ce pourrait être un jour comme les autres mais rien ne smeble bien se passer. Et si le destin réunissait deux coeurs qui ne demandaient qu'à se trouver. le résumé est nul, venez lire pour voir
1. Prologue

Un jeune homme était assis dans un confortable fauteuil. L'heure était tardive car dehors le ciel était sombre et parsemé d'étoiles. De plus, la salle était vide et les buches dans le feu commençaient à être entièrement consumées. Le jeune homme resta encore de longues minutes à contempler le feu dont la chaleur commençait à diminuer. Il pensait et son air était triste, comme si toutes les peines du monde pesaient sur ses épaules. Il avait beau réfléchir, la situation ne lui semblait pas meilleure pour autant. Puis en désespoir de cause, il se leva et décida d'aller se coucher. Il monta, sans joie et sans envie, les marches qui le menaient au dortoir. Ce furent des ronflements qui l'accueillirent, seulement des ronflements. Le jeune homme n'avait décidément pas le cœur à dormir ce soir. Sa vie ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vide mais bon demain, tout serait peut-être différent.

Je sais que ce prologue était très court mais en fait, c'est juste un avant goût. L'histoire prend vraiment forme dans les chapitre suivants. C'était juste une intro et malgré qu'il soit extrèmement court, j'attends votre avis par reviews.

Au fait, ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents.

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un réveil difficile

Le lendemain matin, un soleil timide illuminait déjà la pièce lorsqu'un cri retentit.

-Oh James, merci ! Ce collier est magnifique ! Je t'aime, tu sais ?!

-Oh Lily, c'est trois fois rien répondit un James rougissant sous le coup de la fierté de sa trouvaille.

Un autre jeune homme que le cri avait réveillé mais dont le seul désir était de pouvoir continuer à trainer sous les couvertures grommela quelque chose que le jeune couple ne put entendre, trop occupé à s'embrasser.

-Hey Patmol, on sait que tu es réveillé. Tu viens ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

-Non répondit le jeune homme d'un air bougon

-Mais Pat c'est le repas le plus important de la journée répondit la jolie rousse.

-Fous-moi la paix Evans fut la seule réponse à laquelle eu droit la jeune femme avant que le jeune homme ne replonge sous les couvertures.

-Hey Patmol, je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Lily ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, elle voulait juste être gentille !

-Oh je suis pas d'humeur James Potter. Allez roucouler ailleurs !

-C'es donc ça qui te mets de si mauvaise humeur fit le jeune Potter d'un air taquin. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien nous.

-Ce n'est pas CA et je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. Je veux juste continuer à dormir.

-Ok répondit la jeune Lily, blessée par le sale caractère du jeune homme. Allons-y James.

Le couple sortit moitié en colère, moitié amusé par la mauvaise foi de leur ami.

Sirius émergea à nouveau de dessous les couvertures visiblement contrarié. Non mais de quoi se mêlaient ces deux là, il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, non ? Et puis, James disaient n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait de si mauvaise humeur. Car oui maintenant, il le reconnaissait, il était de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi était-il si en colère sur le jeune couple d'ailleurs ? Sans doute parce que celui-ci l'avait réveillé alors qu'il avait cherché le sommeil sans le trouver une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était cela, le manque de sommeil, quoi d'autre ?

Le jeune homme se replongea sous les couvertures et décida de prolonger cette nuit qui avait été trop courte à son goût.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petit déjeuner entre amis

Le jeune couple arriva dans la grande salle où Queudver alias Peter Pettigrow et Lunard alias Remus Lupin les attendaient déjà assis face à la grande table. Sur cette table étaient disposés des mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Ils étaient bien obligés d'admettre que les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour l'occasion. Sur la table étaient disposés toutes sortes de viennoiseries, des tartes aux goûts multiples, des toasts, des friandises,... Seule une personne très difficile aurait pu ne rien trouver à son goût tellement on pouvait distinguer que des efforts avaient été faits pour satisfaire les goûts de tout un chacun.

Le jeune couple s'installa face à leurs deux amis.

-Hello les amis firent les tourtereaux d'une même voix.

-Lut James, lut Lily fit Peter la bouche pleine de sucreries. Il en mit quelques unes dans ses poches au passage.

-Bonjour Lily, bonjour James fit Rémus par dessus la gazette du sorcier. Tiens, Sirius n'est pas avec vous. Comment cela se fait-il ?

-La belle au bois dormant ne voulait pas se lever et s'est donc montrée très désagréable fit une Lily exaspérée.

-Que s'est-il encore passé ?

James tenta d'expliquer l'incident du matin sans pouffer de rire et en restant objectif. Apparemment Lily n'approuvait pas la version de James mais elle décida de changer de sujet sinon Sirius serait, une fois de plus, au centre de leur conversation et l'idée elle-même l'exaspérait.

-Mumus, tu as vu le magnifique bracelet que m'a offert mon James d'amour ?

-Oh il est magnifique Lily. Tu t'es surpassé « James d'amour » fit le jeune homme en pouffant derrière sa gazette.

Peter éclata de rire à son tour et James prit une moue boudeuse avant d'éclater de rire sous l'influence de ses amis. Le petit déjeuner se termina donc dans la bonne humeur et Lily consentit enfin à pardonner à Sirius sa mauvaise humeur de ce matin. En parlant de ce dernier, il n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

-Bon, moi je vais y aller car j'ai promis de donner un cours particulier à Amy fit Rémus

-Un cours particulier et de quoi donc mon cher ?

-Euh... de sortilèges fit le concerné en bafouillant et en rougissant.

-C'est cela, c'est cela fit James avec un grand sourire incrédule.

-Tu devrais peut-être enfin te déclarer Mumus fit la jeune Lily

-Bon il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard fit le jeune homme, les joues toujours rosies.

-Moi aussi j'y vais fit Peter. Retenue avec Mac Gonagall fit-il la moue dépitée.

-A plus tard les gars firent les amoureux, contents de se retrouver seuls quelques heures.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mais où estil ?

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le petit déjeuner et pourtant Sirius n'avaient toujours pas daigné quitter le dortoir et rejoindre ses amis. Pourtant, il était réveillé, douché et habillé depuis un bon moment mais il n'avait pas envie de croiser les autres. Il était près de la fenêtre et fixait le parc. Le soleil était de la partie et c'était donc une bien belle journée pour se promener. Depuis la vieille, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à s'amuser. En effet, il ne cessait de penser qu'on était le 14 février 1976 et qu'il était seul, désespérément seul. Tout à coup il se retourna. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des bruits de pas dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

-Hey Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait ½ heure que l'on t'attend fit un James essoufflé.

-Hein ?

-J'ai du mentir et dire que tu ne te sentais pas très bien mais que tu n'allais pas tarder à arriver. Les autres joueurs en avaient marre d'attendre alors maintenant grouille tes puces.

-Ah ah, quel humour James. Tu parlais donc du Quidditch. Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié l'entrainement.

-Quoi ? Oublier l'entrainement ? Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Il me semblait que les autres joueurs commençaient à s'impatienter ! Allons-y, on parlera plus tard.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

-Enfin, tu nous honores de ta présence Sirius ! fit un des joueurs.

-Je suis désolé du retard mais j'ai eu un petit, voyons, problème fit le jeune homme la mine contrite.

L'entrainement se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance et fut très profitable à l'équipe malgré que celui fut raccourci à cause du retard de Sirius.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Sirius s'empressa de partir afin de ne pas avoir à expliquer sa bizarrerie d'aujourd'hui à son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour lui, James ne fut pas dupe du comportement de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et le rattrapa.

-Hey Pad, il me semblait que nous devions parler ?

-Désolé, j'avais oublié.

-Arrête de te fouttre de moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, je t'assure.

-C'est d'être seul le jour de la Saint-Valentin qui te déprime ?

-Non...Euh...Oui...Mais non...Peut-être... fit le jeune homme, pas très claire dans ses idées.

-Oui ou non ?

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la jeune Lily les rejoint en courant.

-Enfin levé Sirius ?

-Ben oui, comme tu peux le remarquer fit le jeune homme en se renfrognant.

-Tu as oublié que nous avions rendez-vous au terrain de Quidditch après l'entrainement fit-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami !

-Non mais je voulais parler à Sirius fit-il gêné.

-Ok bon ben alors annulons notre rendez-vous fit la rousse fâchée.

-Non, je parle juste un peu à Sirius et puis je te rejoins.

-Tu le fais passer avant nous un jour comme celui-ci

James s'apprêtait à répondre mais Sirius qui jusque là avait été relativement silencieux fut plus rapide.

-Laisse tomber James. Je commence à avoir l'habitude que tu consacres tout ton temps à ta petite amie uniquement et il partit furieux de s'être emporté.

James le regarda partir surpris avant de se laisser gagner par la colère. Après tout, Sirius aurait du être heureux de son bonheur, non ? Au lieu de ça, il ne cessait de faire l'enfant, jaloux que son meilleur ami puisse consacrer du temps à un autre que lui.

James se trompait complètement. Sirius se sentait juste terriblement seul. Il aurait voulu se confier à son meilleur ami, lui dire sa tristesse mais il avait fallu que cette Evans arrive à ce moment. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme cela car ses amis, au fond, s'inquiétaient juste pour lui. Mais bon, à présent, le mal était fait. Sirius se dit qu'il ferait mieux de chercher un coin où il pourrait ruminer seul ses idées noires avant de ne s'être attiré à dos tous ses amis. Il se rendit au septième étage où il passa trois fois devant un mur vide en pensant très fort qu'il voulait un lieu où il pourrait rester seul avec son désespoir. Au troisième passage, une porte apparut et le jeune homme s'y engouffra. La pièce comportait deux fauteuils, une cheminée où un magnifique feu brulait, une bibliothèque, une décoration assez simpliste et une magnifique vue sur le parc du château. Sirius trouvait la pièce à sa convenance si ce n'est les deux fauteuils, un aurait suffi. Après tout, il recherchait la solitude, non ?

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il trouva plus que confortable et il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par sa nuit trop courte et la mauvaise journée qu'il avait passé pourtant celle-ci était loin d'être finie.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Laisse moi dormir

Une jeune fille avait passé une journée aussi désastreuse que celle de Sirius et n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'enfin ce jour soit fini.

En effet, le matin de ce même jour, son amie Bianca l'avait réveillé de beau matin. Elle semblait hystérique, visiblement réjouie par une nouvelle que notre pauvre Soraya n'allait pas tarder à découvrir.

-Soso, réveille-toi stp... Allez Soso, réveiiiiiiiiiiiiiiille-toi cria la jeune Bianca aux oreilles de notre jeune endormie.

-Mmmm...Quoi ? fit-elle toujours à moitié endormie.

-Regarde le magnifique cadeau que m'a envoyé mon Frank.

-Oh...magnifique. Maintenant je peux me rendormir ?

Depuis que le fameux Frank avait débarqué dans la vie de sa meilleure amie, Soraya n'en pouvait plus. En effet, sa meilleure amie ne cessait de lui parler de lui : « Frank a fait ci, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? », « Oh et Frank a aussi fait ça ». Et aujourd'hui, elle la réveillait à une heure pareille, juste pour lui montrer le cadeau de son tendre amour. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rencontre ce jeune homme lors d'un voyage en Allemagne avec ses parents ? Il était étudiant à Durmstrang et les deux jeunes gens avaient de suite accrochés. Depuis, c'était le grand amour. Soraya était heureuse pour son amie mais elle aurait juste voulu que celle-ci cesse de ne parler que de lui.

-Non Soso tu peux pas. En plus tu n'as même pas regardé mon cadeau fit-elle la mine triste.

-Bon, je vais me lever et l'admirer ton cadeau. Tu es contente ?

-Oui.

-Mais après tu me laisseras me rendormir.

-Ok

Frank lui avait offert un magnifique bracelet. Soraya aurait voulu qu'à elle aussi on lui offre un bracelet aussi beau que celui-là mais bon qui ferait une folie comme celle-là pour elle ? Qui ? Telle était la question. En effet, Soraya n'avait eu qu'une histoire d'amour dans sa vie et elle n'en voulait plus d'autre. Elle chassa ses mauvais souvenirs de son esprit et décida de se recoucher en ayant précisé à son amie qu'elle se retrouverait pour le début des cours car Soraya n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à aller déjeuner.

Son amie s'éclipsa discrètement, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de se rendormir un peu avant le début des cours. Mais, au grand dame de Soraya, elle ne parvint à se rendormir et en désespoir de cause se leva pour aller prendre une douche afin de se remettre les idées en places. Cette journée promettait d'être longue, très longue.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Et ça continue

Son premier cours était malheureusement un cours de potion commun avec les Serpentards. De plus, Draco Malfoy, le professeur de potions, était vraiment quelqu'un de détestable. Pour lui, les élèves de Serpentard étaient les meilleurs quoique fasse les Gryffondors et il ne se privait pas de le rappeler à chaque début de cours. Malgré le fait qu'Harry Potter ait gagné la guerre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Malfoy gardait un air supérieur. La seule différence avec l'époque où Voldemort avait régné était que de plus en plus de sorciers nés moldus se retrouvaient à Serpentard et ceux-ci était bien souvent les chouchous de Malfoy. Les Serpentards étaient plus beaux, intelligents, doués que les autres, voilà sur quoi se basaient Malfoy.

Soraya était en retard et se dépêcha donc de rentrer dans la classe. Le professeur l'interpella.

-Mlle Rose, depuis quand avez-vous des droits supérieurs à ceux des autres ? Il me semble que chaque élève doit être à l'heure ! J'enlève donc 20 points à Gryffondor et vous viendrez me voir en retenue ce soir. Maintenant allez vous asseoir rapidement et cessez de perturber ma classe.

-C'est vraiment pas de chance Soso lui dit gentiment Bianca.

-Ouais, faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi grommela Soraya.

-Mlle Rose n'avez-vous donc pas compris que j'exigeais le silence de mes élèves quand je donne des instructions ???

-Pardon Professeur mais je n'avais pas entendu que vous parliez fit-elle provocante.

-Apparemment, vos parents ne vous ont pas appris le respect. Vous aurez donc une retenue supplémentaire demain.

Bianca m'attrapa le bras et m'incita à m'asseoir sans ajouter un mot. Je crois que sans elle, je me serais fait renvoyer de Poudlard. Comment avait-il osé remettre en cause mes parents. Un jour, je lui ferais ravaler ces paroles à ce crétin de blond décoloré.

Le cours ne semblait pas vouloir finir et ma potion ne ressemblait à rien. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt douée en potion mais aujourd'hui, rien ne semblait vouloir se passer comme je voulais. Je haïssais cette journée qui avait mal commencé et dont la tendance ne semblait pas vouloir s'inverser.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rendez vous organisé

Le reste des cours de la matinée se passèrent sans aucuns autres incidents majeurs. Les deux amies virent arriver le repas de midi avec soulagement. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table et remarquèrent la décoration de la salle, un peu trop rouge et rose au goût de Soraya. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à leur place habituelle lorsque son amie s'exclama :

-Tiens mais ce ne serait pas Matthew qui est là tout seul. Si nous allions près de lui car il a l'air tout triste ?

-Si tu veux.

-Hello Matthew, on peut s'asseoir?

-Bien sûr. Salut Bianca. Salut Soraya.

-Salut Matthew fit Soraya.

-Comment allez-vous les filles ?

-Très bien fit Bianca.

-J'ai connu mieux...

-Oh qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à Cause de Malfoy ce matin ?

-Entre autre mais bon c'est pas mon jour c'est tout mais je voudrais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.

-Mais voyons, tu ne nous ennuie pas et pourquoi dis-tu que c'est pas ton jour ? Ce dernier était plus intéressé par le physique de la jeune que par ce qu'elle racontait.

-Car nous sommes le 14 février 2008 et que je suis seule pour la Saint-Valentin fit-elle visiblement énervée.

-Si tu veux, je peux être ton petit ami ainsi tu ne seras plus seule ?

-Je rigolais quand j'ai dit me plaindre d'être seule pour la Saint-Valentin tenta de se rattraper la jeune fille.

Elle savait que le jeune homme avait un faible pour lui. Il lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de sortir avec lui mais elle avait chaque fois refusé. Désespéré après de nombreuses demandes, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas. Elle lui avait alors expliqué ne pas être prête pour une nouvelle histoire et tenir plus que tout à leur amitié. Le jeune homme avait accepté l'explication mais n'avait pu étouffer ses sentiments. Leur amitié comptait plus que tout mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

-Mais je croyais...tenta-t-il d'expliquer

-Quoi ? Que parce que j'étais seule pour la Saint-Valentin, je te tomberais dans les bras ?

-Bianca avait dit que tu étais prête et que tu voulais, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, l'intensité de sa voix avait diminué pour devenir un murmure.

Soraya se tourna vers son amie l'air furieuse.

-Que croyais-tu donc ? Que tu me ferais croire à une coïncidence pour que je lui tombe dans les bras ?

-Non, je voulais juste que tu te trouves quelqu'un et que tu sois heureuse.

Soraya se tourna vers le pauvre Matthew qui semblait effondrer.

-Je suis désolée pour toi. Elle t'a donné de fausses illusions. Nous sommes amis et c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir maintenant et pour toujours.

-Quant à toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers celle qui l'avait trahie, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire ça !

-Il est temps que tu l'oublies, c'es le passé dit son amie furieuse que son amie soit si têtue.

-Ce sont mes affaires. Tu m'as trahie, je ne peux pas te pardonner et elle partit.

Elle sortit de la grande salle devant le regard surpris de dizaines d'élèves qui avaient entendus les éclats de voix. Une fois les portes franchies, elle se laissa guider par ses pieds et finit par laisser couler les larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler. Après tout, Bianca avait raison, cela faisait un an qu'il l'avait laissé tomber et elle n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Ou plutôt si elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait oublié mais elle ne voulait plus être amoureuse. C'est tout ! Pourtant, elle avait aimé être amoureuse mais depuis personne n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Ses pas l'avaient mené au septième étage quand la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait été dure avec son amie. Elle décida de faire demi-tour et d'aller s'excuser puis se reprit et se dit qu'après tout elle n'était pas responsable, que c'était la faute de Bianca. Elle traversa donc pour la deuxième fois le couloir mais en sens inverse cette fois. Ce faisant, elle songeait qu'elle aimerait trouver quelqu'un qui guérirait son cœur meurtri. Tout en songeant à cet homme imaginaire, elle revint sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour Bianca et se dit que même si elle n'allait pas s'excuser, leur amitié était trop précieuse pour qu'elle ne lui laisse aucune chance. Elle traversa donc ce fameux couloir pour la troisième fois en gardant en mémoire sa préoccupation première, trouver l'homme qui lui ferait oublier. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le couloir pour rejoindre son amie quand elle remarqua qu'une porte venait d'apparaître sur le mur auparavant nu. La curiosité l'emporta et elle franchit la porte. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Celle-ci comportait deux fauteuils, une cheminée où un magnifique feu brulait, une bibliothèque, une décoration assez simpliste et une magnifique vue sur le parc du château. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que dans un des fauteuils se trouvaient un jeune homme endormi.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Premier contact

Le jeune Sirius se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'être observé. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'observait silencieusement de la tête aux pieds. Elle était trop concentrée sur son examen pour remarquer que le jeune homme s'était réveillé et semblait incrédule face à l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle continuait donc de détailler les traits du jeune homme. Il portait un pantalon noir et avait de longues jambes fines ce qui laissait supposer qu'il devait être grand. Quant à ses bras, ils étaient musclés, ce devait donc être un joueur de Quidditch. Il portait une chemise blanche dont certains boutons étaient défaits dévoilant ainsi une partie de son torse et quel torse. Quant à ses mains, elles étaient grandes avec de longs doigts fins. Ce devait être un bonheur infini d'être touchée par des mains comme celle-là. La jeune fille rougit sous le coup de ces pensées impures. Elle quitta, à regret, l'observation des mains du jeune homme pour continuer son exploration. Une veine battait fortement sur le cou du jeune homme, il était donc bel et bien endormi. Elle se lança donc dans la contemplation du magnifique visage du jeune homme. Il avait des lèvres sensuelles, rouges et légèrement entrouvertes. La jeune fille rêvait de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Quant à son nez, il était tout à fait normal mais elle lui trouva un charme particulier. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et brillants. Elle en vint au dernier détail qu'il lui restait à admirer : les yeux de Sirius. Il avait de magnifique yeux-gris dans lequel s'était un plaisir de se perdre. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa, le jeune homme était réveillé et son petit manège ne lui avait certainement pas échappé, elle rougit violement.

-Tu as enfin fini de me détailler fit-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Soraya rougit de plus belle mais se résolut à répondre.

-Euh...Oui...Je suis désolée mais j'ai été surprise et je me suis laissée emporter car tu étais endormi dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée et très rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de faire cet effet là dit-il en éclatant de rire face à l'embarras de la jeune fille. Après s'être calmé, il reprit, au fait, que fais-tu ici ?

-Oups, je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Soraya Rose et je suis étudiante en sixième année. J'appartiens à la maison des Gryffondors dit-elle en rougissant car, une fois de plus, elle s'était laissée emporter.

-Je n'en demandais pas tant fit-il amusé. Moi je suis Sirius Black et je suis également à Gryffondor et en cinquième année cependant je ne t'avais jamais vu avant donc je doute de ce que tu me racontes.

-Quoi ? Tu es Sirius Black ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Nous sommes en 2008 alors ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Je dois être en train de rêver ou je deviens folle fit-elle sous le choc.

-Alors, nous sommes deux à devenir fou car nous sommes en 1976.

-Tout cela est étrange. Je me demande si je saurai retourner à mon époque car il faut se faire une raison, j'ai fait un bon de 32 ans dans le temps. En même temps, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Oh pourquoi ?

-Je me suis disputée avec ma meilleure amie, elle ne comprend jamais rien à rien.

-Moi aussi, je me suis disputé avec mon meilleur ami fit-il sur le ton de la confidence. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, je voulais être seul.

-Je comprends et si tu veux, je peux partir pour que tu puisses rester seul.

-Non fit-il presque en criant. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul, c'est juste que je ne veux pas être avec les autres.

-Apparemment ta journée a été aussi désastreuse que la mienne ?

-On dirait alors faisons un pacte, on ne parle pas de cette journée et on tente de l'oublier fit-il en lui tendant la main pour sceller leur pacte.

-Ok fit-elle en lui serrant la main. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps.

-Tu as froid ?

-Oui, mentit-elle.

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer que c'était le contact de sa main qui l'avait fait frissonner. Le jeune homme raviva le feu et invita la jeune femme à se rapprocher du feu et à s'installer dans un des deux fauteuils. Cette invitation arriva au bon moment car la jeune femme sentait ses jambes faiblir sous elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cet inconnu suscitait de telles choses en elle ? Se pourrait-il que... ? La jeune femme ne voulait même pas envisager cela. Elle secoua donc, contrariée, la tête afin de chasser cette idée saugrenue de sa tête. Sirius lui dit gentiment :

-Il me semblait que nous avions un pacte ? Alors, on ne parle pas de ce qui nous attriste mais on y pense pas non plus.

-Ok fit la jeune femme confuse.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu m'observais avant de remarquer que j'étais éveillé ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention au temps qui passait.

-Et qu'as-tu déduit de ton examen de ma petite personne ?

-Euh...Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise.

-Comment trouves-tu mon physique jolie Soraya ? fit-il d'un ton provoquant et moqueur.

-Euh tu es pas mal, vraiment pas mal bafouilla-t-elle.

-Seulement pas mal ? fit-il faussement offusqué.

-Non en fait, tu es beau, terriblement sexy. Tu as de magnifiques lèvres sensuelles et tes mains ont l'air si douces que ça doit être un vrai régal de te tenir la main.

Sirius resta bouche bée devant l'aveu. Quant à Soraya, elle s'ne voulait de s'être laissée emporter mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit la vérité, elle aurait du mentir. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, elle savait si bien cacher ses émotions et mentir mais là elle s'était trahie. Qu'allait-il pensé d'elle ? Elle ne pourra plus jamais croiser son regard sans être submergée par la honte de sa faiblesse. Sirius se décida enfin à rompre le silence qui semblait vouloir s'éternisé.

-Merci, c'est gentil fit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Je suis surpris par ta franchise et j'aime ça fit-il en rougissant.

-Désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est rien mais peut-être pourrions-nous parler d'autres choses même si ça fait plaisir ce genre de compliments.

-Oui, changeons de sujet, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris fit-elle toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Tu joues au Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? enchaina-elle sur un ton faussement désinvolte

-Oui comment le sais-tu ?

-Pendant que je t'observais, j'ai vu que tes bras étaient fort musclés et en ai déduit que tu jouais au Quidditch. J'avais raison apparemment. A quel poste joues-tu ?

-Batteur, tu t'y connais en Quidditch ?

-Un peu mais je n'y joue pas. J'ai trop peur que l'on se moque de moi.

-Le tout c'est d'oser, tu devrais essayer. Tu as peut-être beaucoup de talent.

-On verra.

La soirée s'écoulait doucement et les deux jeunes gens apprenaient petit à petit à se connaître. L'attirance entre eux était très forte. Sirius rêvait d'embrasser la jeune fille mais avait peur que cette dernière ne s'offusque et le repousse. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le rejette, lui qui n'avait jamais eu à se prendre un râteau et il ne pourrait non plus supporter de perdre l'amitié de la jeune fille. En effet, même s'il se connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, le jeune homme se sentait bien avec elle. Il lui faisait confiance, le feeling était passé entre eux. Il décida donc d'être subtil pour une fois. Après un silence de quelques minutes, il dit :

-Tu as passé une joyeuse Saint-Valentin avec ton petit ami ?

-Euh...Je suis célibataire et donc j'ai haï ce jour.

-Tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'homme de tes rêves ?

-Je croyais mais il m'a laissé tomber et depuis je ne voulais plus être amoureuse jusqu'à...

-Jusqu'à quoi ?

-Et toi comment s'est passée ta Saint-Valentin ? demanda-t-elle afin de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

-Jolie esquive lança-t-il humoristiquement avant de répondre à la question de la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux et cette année, j'aurais voulu être avec une personne pour qui j'éprouverai de l'amour mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée fit-il tristement.

-Oh, je compatis à ta tristesse. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin et si tu veux je peux te faire un baiser pour compenser ?

-Oui souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Sirius avait prévu ce que ferait la jeune femme et tourna son visage afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un réveil à deux bien réel

Sirius se réveilla. Il tenta de se remémorer où il était et pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il vit alors la jeune fille endormie dans le fauteuil juste à côté et tout lui revint la mémoire. Il se souvint l'avoir embrassée et que suite au baiser, un certain malaise avait plané entre eux. Elle s'était reculée visiblement déstabilisée par ce tendre échange et était retournée s'asseoir sans un mot. Sirius n'avait pas su quoi faire et avait donc laissé le silence les submerger pendant un long moment. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini et qu'il avait peur de briser de peur que la jeune fille ne fuie, elle avait dit enfin d'une toute petite voix :

-Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, demain devrait être une belle journée.

-Oui, en effet.

La conversation avait pu reprendre entre eux et ils avaient fini par s'endormir. Sirius éprouva une certaine tendresse en repensant à cette soirée. Ca avait été la plus belle Saint-Valentin de sa vie même si le début de la journée avait été catastrophique. Il remarqua alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait donc raté au minimum une avant midi de cours et il aurait donc des problèmes. Quitte à avoir des ennuis, autant rester encore un peu ici car il ne voulait pas quitter la jeune femme. Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme toujours endormie et pour la première fois prit la peine de détailler ses traits. Elle était assez petite, surtout par rapport à lui qui était plutôt grand. Elle avait un joli corps avec de magnifiques courbes et de ce fait était extrêmement désirable. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait un joli petit nez retroussé et des lèvres roses pales. Celles-ci étaient tentantes et il avait très envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se ressaisit et décida de conclure son examen par les yeux de Soraya. Ils étaient d'un vert translucide et exerçait une attraction immense sur elle.

-Tu n'es pas mieux que moi dit-elle en s'étirant

-Hein, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? lui répondit-il.

-Toi aussi tu m'observes lâchement pendant mon sommeil.

-N'importe quoi. Je vérifiais juste que tu n'étais pas réveillée.

-C'est drôle, il m'a semblé que ton regard était posé sur mes lèvre à un moment donné fit-elle un air énigmatique sur le visage.

-Bon, on change de sujets fit-il ennuyé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

-Ok. Je meure de faim moi.

Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut avec une corbeille contenant des toasts et des pâtisseries. Il disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec des tasses, une cafetière de café et une remplie de chocolat chaud. Sirius se rendit compte alors que lui aussi avait très faim. Rien d'étonnant, il n'avait pas mangé la vieille. Ils se mirent tous deux à manger en silence. Ils avaient fini de manger mais laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux. Ce silence n'était pas oppressant, ils savouraient juste de la présence de l'autre. Tout à coup, la jeune femme s'exclama :

-Zut, les cours. J'ai raté les cours. Et ma retenue ! Je vais me faire tuer. J'aurai de la chance si je ne suis pas collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Bon ben on est dans la même galère et personne ne voudra nous croire.

-Non mais peut-être que si on disparaît assez longtemps, les gens seront tellement inquiets qu'ils ne pourront nous en vouloir ?

-C'est vrai que c'est la solution la plus appropriée et puis j'ai pas envie que tu partes lui répondit-il en rougissant.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Du moins pas encore, je veux rester encore un peu avec toi.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. L'attraction était tellement forte entre eux qu'ils se décidèrent à s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Sirius serra la jeune femme et effleura doucement les lèvres de la demoiselle. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis avec plus de fougue. Enfin, il passa sa langue entre les lèvres de la jeune femme puis s'introduit lentement dans la bouche de cette dernière. Leurs langues se joignirent et se lancèrent dans une danse effrénée où l'on pouvait sentir tout le désir refoulé au cours des heures précédentes.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Du côté des maraudeurs

La vieille, dans le château de Poudlard, un jeune homme était rentré visiblement attristé par l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Sa petite amie essayait de lui remonter le moral. Elle se sentait coupable car même si Sirius avait eu tort, elle n'aurait pas du faire ce stupide chantage. Maintenant, les deux amis étaient en froid et James était triste. Elle avait tout raté et n'arrivait pas à changer les idées de son petit ami.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler maintenant pour que vous vous expliquiez lui proposa-t-elle.

-Mais Lily-jolie, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

-Ecoute James, ta querelle avec Sirius t'attriste et pour moi seul ton bonheur compte. Alors, réconciliez-vous et puis ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale.

-Lily-jolie, tu es sérieuse ? fit-il ému.

-Oui et une fois que vous serez à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde, on pourrait peut-être aller faire la fête à Pré-au-lard tous ensembles ?

-Oh Lily, nous inciterais-tu à filer en douce de l'école ? Je suis choqué par cette proposition fit-il amusé et faussement outré.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire bafouilla-t-elle. C'était juste une idée comme ça mais tu as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Mais non mon amour, c'est une excellente idée dit-il dans un éclat de rire avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Tu nous ressembles de plus en plus.

-C'est faux, je suis beaucoup plus sage que vous.

-Mais oui fit-il tout content en partant pour aller se réconcilier avec Sirius et après avoir volé un dernier baiser à sa petite amie.

James partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami mais ne le trouva nulle part. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Il alla chercher la carte du Maraudeur et dit la fameuse formule « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » afin de révéler la véritable nature du parchemin. Il chercha Sirius parmi tous les points mais ne le trouva nulle part. Tout cela était étrange. Soit Sirius avait quitté l'école, ce qui l'aurait fortement étonné, soit il se trouvait dans la salle sur demande qui était incartable. Il se rendit donc au septième étage, passa 3 fois devant le mur dans le couloir en pensant très fort « Je cherche Sirius Black ». Une porte apparut, il la franchit mais la pièce dans laquelle il entra était vide. Apparemment Sirius ne se trouvait pas dans la salle sur demande. C'était l'heure du souper et il décida de se rendre dans la grande salle pour voir si Sirius n'était pas descendu manger entre temps. Il arriva à la table des Gryffondors et dut remarquer malgré lui que son ami n'était pas là. Une grande tristesse s'abattit tout à coup sur ses épaules. Son meilleur ami n'était pas en forme aujourd'hui et lorsque celui-ci avait voulu se confier, il avait privilégié partir avec Lily. Au fond, Sirius avait raison, il n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à ses amis depuis qu'il sortait avec la rousse. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la rousse lui demanda tendrement :

-Vous n'avez pas fait la paix ? Il n'a pas voulu que vous vous expliquiez ?

-Ce n'est pas ça répondit James. Je ne l'ai trouvé nul part et il n'apparaît pas sur le carte du Maraudeur dit-il tristement.

-Oh fit Lily, se sentant responsable de ce gâchis.

-Et dans la salle sur demande ? fit gentiment Lupin.

-Non plus. Je suis entré et il n'y avait personne.

-Tout cela est étrange, Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il disparaisse comme ça ?

C'est alors que James prit son courage à deux mains et raconta l'incident qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, avant l'entrainement de Quidditch.

-Je comprends dit Lupin. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'il réapparaisse. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles demain, nous préviendrons le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui, tu as raison firent James, Lily et Peter d'une même voix.

Tous étaient abattus qu'un des leurs aient « disparus » et n'avaient donc pas le cœur à s'amuser. Après le repas, ils montèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils finirent leur devoir en silence et ensuite Lupin et Peter allèrent se coucher laissant James et Lily seuls. Ceux-ci restèrent enlacer en silence pendant un moment puis se dirent au revoir tendrement avant de prendre la direction de leur dortoir respectif.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tristesse d'une amie

Au même moment, 32 ans plus tard, une jeune fille était restée pétrifiée, toujours sous le choc de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre sa meilleure amie et elle. Elle s'en voulait car son amie était très sensible sous ses airs de force. Elle el savait et pourtant elle avait rouvert la blessure que son amie s'efforçait de cacher au fond d'elle depuis un an maintenant. Elle aurait du être plus subtile et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : aller parler à sa meilleure amie. Elle s'excuserait et la supplierait de lui pardonner. Il fallait qu'elle lui pardonne car c'était leur amitié qui lui permettait de tenir si loin de ses parents et de son petit ami. Elle était sa seule amie véritable, la seule qui la comprenait. Elle serait perdue sans elle.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller t'excuser lui fit remarquer Matthew.

-Oui tu as raison mais je ne sais pas où elle est partie.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à la chercher.

-Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider stp ?

-Tu veux encore te servir de moi, c'est ça ? fit-il furieux.

-Je suis désolée Matthew, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je me suis plantée sur toute la ligne et je le regrette. Je ne suis qu'une idiote et au fond, je mérite qu'elle ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et toi non plus.

-C'est bon, calme-toi. On va la chercher à deux.

Ils parcoururent le château en fouillant les moindres recoins sans trouver trace de leur amie. Matthew qui connaissait l'existence de la salle sur demande alla voir si par hasard, Soraya ne s'y cachait pas mais il n'y trouva qu'une salle vide. Il rejoignit Bianca au bas des escaliers. Tous deux étaient inquiets mais décidèrent de prendre patience jusqu'au soir avant d'alarmer un professeur. Soraya avait peut-être juste eu besoin d'un peu de solitude. Soraya ne s'était rendue à aucuns des cours qu'elle avait cet après-midi là et son amie était inquiète. L'angoisse de Bianca et Matthew grandit encore quand leur amie n'apparut pas au repas du soir. Puis soudain, Bianca se souvint d'un détail.

-Elle avait une retenue avec Malfoy ce soir dit tout à coup Bianca.

-Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de sécher une retenue, encore moins si c'est avec Malfoy.

-Elle ne le fera pas. On pourrait aller attendre que sa retenue soit finie face au bureau du professeur.

-Oui, on a qu'à faire ça.

Ils finirent rapidement leur repas et se rendirent dans les cachots. Ils attendirent plus d'une heure sans voir leur amie sortir. L'angoisse les reprit. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement et le professeur Malfoy sortit de son bureau l'air furieux.

-Que faites-vous ici ? leur demanda-t-il de façon agressive.

-On attend Soraya dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Mlle Rose n'a pas daigné venir faire sa retenue et elle risque fort de le regretter.

-Monsieur commença Bianca d'une petite voix avant de s'arrêter visiblement hésitante.

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Tantôt je me suis disputée avec Soraya et depuis elle n'a pas réapparu. Je suis un peu inquiète.

-Ce n'est que ça, allez dans vos dortoirs, votre amie finira bien par cesser de bouder dans son coin.

Les deux élèves s'éloignèrent visiblement furieux de la réaction désinvolte de leur professeur. De son côté, le professeur Malfoy songeait à la situation et même s'il jugeait la situation sans grande gravité, sa position de professeur l'obligeait à en référer à la directrice. Il se rendit donc au bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci semblait absente et il décida de lui laisser un mot l'informant de la situation. Le lendemain matin, la directrice prit connaissance du contenu de la lettre et demanda au corps enseignant de rechercher la demoiselle pendant leur temps libre en prenant garde de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves. A la fin de la journée, les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Matthew et Bianca se couchèrent ce soir là en se demandant où leur amie pouvait bien passer la nuit. Aucun professeur ne semblait prendre au sérieux leur inquiétude et cela les révoltait mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Inquiétude montante

Au temps des maraudeurs, la situation ne semblait pas plus glorieuse. En effet, James avait passé une nuit plus qu'agitée. Son sommeil avait été peuplé de cauchemars où son ami se faisait attaquer et lui ne pouvait pas intervenir. Une vision particulièrement horrible l'avait fait se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et il n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil. Le matin même, il se leva le cœur plein d'espoir mais trouva le lit de son ami non défait. Sirius n'avait donc pas dormi ici. Tout cela commençait à fortement entacher sa bonne humeur naturelle. Il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, encore vide à une heure si matinale. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et décida d'attendre ses amis avant de décider quoique ce soit. Une heure plus tard, Rémus, Peter et Lily descendirent enfin.

-Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? lui demanda amoureusement la rousse avant de l'embrasser.

-Non pas trop lui répondit-il. Sirius n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Je suis vraiment inquiet.

-Il avait peut-être un rendez-vous galant suggéra Peter.

-Il nous aurait prévenus dit simplement Rémus.

-Allons déjeuner et attendons le début des cours pour voir fit remarquer judicieusement la seule fille du groupe.

-Tu as raison dit Lupin.

Ils avaient mangé en silence car aucun n'avait le cœur à parler. Ce silence semblait vouloir s'éterniser et aucun n'avait le courage de le briser enfin. C'est dons dans un silence absolu qu'ils se rendirent en cours. Les cours passèrent très très lentement. Les 4 amis ne cessaient de penser à Sirius et où il pouvait être. En effet, même si le jeune homme avait voulu fuir leur compagnie depuis la vieille, il se serait présenté au cours et les aurait juste ignorés en beauté. Or il était absent et donnait ainsi une occasion de se faire coller une fois de plus. Quelque chose était vraiment anormale. A la fin de la matinée, ils se retrouvèrent à la table des Gryffondors et leur conversation s'orienta tout naturellement sur Sirius. Même absent, il réussissait à faire parler de lui.

-Où croyez-vous qu'il soit ? fit une Lily inquiète.

-Comment veux-tu que nous le sachions ? répondit James agressivement.

-Nous ne savons pas intervint doucement Rémus avant que la rousse n'ait pu se mettre en colère.

-Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Sirius de sécher les cours, du moins seul enchaina-t-elle.

-Peut-être que tout cela est la faute d'une rousse sans cervelle ? fit James énervé.

-Arrête Cornedrue. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis intervint brusquement Peter voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé Lily mais je m'en veux tellement. Sirius avait besoin de moi et je l'ai laissé tomber pour rester avec toi.

-Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilités mais cela ne servirait à rien de nous déchirer.

-Tu as raison mais que proposes-tu alors ?

-Nous allons aller en cours cet après-midi et après nous chercherons Sirius tous ensemble et enfin si nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé, nous préviendrons le directeur.

-Ok firent les 3 amis en cœur.

Ils se rendirent en cours mais l'envie n'y était pas. Ils manquaient tous de concentration et ne tirèrent donc aucun profit des cours. Ils virent la fin de ceux-ci arriver avec soulagement. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes et parcoururent le château à la recherche de leur ami disparu. Ne le trouvant pas, ils se résignèrent à aller trouver le directeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur et donnèrent le mot de passe à la gargouille gardant l'entrée.

-Chocogrenouille fit Lily et la statue pivota pour dévoiler l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur.

-Comment connais-tu le mot de passe ? demanda Peter.

-Je te rappelle que Rémus et moi sommes préfets.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau et une voix venant de l'intérieur leur répondit :

-Entrez jeunes gens. Les 4 jeunes gens entrèrent donc sous l'invitation du directeur.

-Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. Excusez-nous de vous déranger si tard mais nous avons un souci dont nous voulions vous entretenir expliqua Rémus.

-Et cela ne pouvait attendre demain, n'est-ce pas ? dit simplement le dénommé Dumbledore.

-Non, Sirius a disparu intervint James.

-Nous ne savons pas si il a disparu intervint la préfète. Mais le fait est que depuis hier après-midi, il est introuvable.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, non ? fit le directeur visiblement très perspicace.

-Oui avoua James.

-Je vois, je vois. Je vais prévenir les professeurs et leur demander de faire leurs propres recherches. A présent, l'école s'occupe de cette « disparition » alors cessez de vous inquiéter. Nous vous tiendrons au courant en temps et en heure.

-Mais Professeur...tenta James.

-Je viens de vous dire que nous accordions toute notre attention à cette histoire et que désormais cela ne vous concernait plus. Ne me faites-vous pas confiance.

-Si professeur, ce n'est pas ce que James voulait dire expliqua la jeune femme afin de défendre son petit ami. Il est juste très inquiet et s'imagine le pire.

-Je comprends, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée jeunes gens fit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun mot de plus.

-Bonsoir professeur firent-ils en cœur.

Le silence régna pendant tout le trajet du retour. James n'était pas convaincu mais savait d'ores et déjà le discours que lui tiendraient ses amis. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher directement, prétextant être fatigué, n'ayant pu passer une nuit correcte. Il embrassa sa petite amie et disparut dans l'escalier. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple. Visiblement, tous éprouvaient le besoin de repenser à cela tranquillement.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un moment magique

Sirius et Soraya n'imaginaient pas que pendant qu'ils faisaient plus amples connaissances l'un avec l'autre, leurs amis étaient fous d'inquiétude. Ils s'étaient embrassés longuement avant de se séparer l'un de l'autre à regret. Chacun aurait voulu prolonger ce baiser encore et encore et ne jamais devoir mettre fin à ce tendre échange. Tout deux avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle ; ils se regardaient dévorés par une passion à fleur de peau. Aucun n'était dupe des sentiments de l'autre et du combat intérieur qu'ils menaient afin de ne pas retomber dans les bras de l'autre.

-Quelle heure crois-tu qu'il soit ? demanda-t-elle afin de reprendre ses esprits, chose tout à fait impossible s'il continuait de la regarder comme ça.

-Euh, je sais pas trop, il manque une horloge dans cette pièce.

C'est alors qu'une magnifique horloge antique apparut sur le mur en face d'eux.

-Il suffisait de demander. Quoi il est déjà 19 heures ? Que le temps passe vite quand je suis avec toi.

-Le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se coucher. Ca te dirait que nous regardions le coucher de soleil à partir de la fenêtre.

-Oh oui fit la jeune fille plus qu'enthousiaste.

Tous deux s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et s'y accoudèrent. Sirius entoura la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras, il n'avait pu résister à la vague de romantisme qui l'avait submergé. La jeune demoiselle le fascinait, il était hypnotisé par son corps à l'allure parfaite. Un frisson de plaisir parcouru le corps de cette dernière lorsque le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour de ses hanches. Elle sentait le désir monter dans son corps mais décida de se concentrer sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le soleil déclinait lentement et l'on pouvait deviner que bientôt il cèderait la place à un croissant de lune. Tout à coup, le ciel s'illumina et prit une teinte rosée avant de virer au rouge-pourpre. Le ciel scintillait de mille feux et leur offrit un spectacle d'une beauté vraie et saisissante. Soraya se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sirius et ils restèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes après que la lune ait pris la place du soleil. Tout à coup, la jeune fille fut parcourue d'un frisson.

-Tu as froid ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Je dois avouer que oui.

-Retournons près du feu alors. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu avais froid ?

-Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment particulier et puis j'étais si bien...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car un phénomène étrange l'avait laissé sans voix. En effet, une table était apparue ainsi que deux chaises et un lit dans un des coins de la pièce mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait encore remarqué ce dernier détail tellement ils étaient subjugué par la table. Celle-ci était tout simplement magnifique. Le couvert avait été dressé pour deux et le tout était posé sur une nappe rouge pourpre. Des bougies étaient allumées et un bouquet de rose avait été posé sur la table. De plus, un repas succulent n'attendait plus qu'eux. Deux coupes d'un vin au goût fruité les attendait et pour accompagner celui-ci quelques zakouskis. Enfin une multitude de plats aux saveurs diverses les attendaient : des mets classiques, exotiques, raffinés,...En conclusion, une fois de plus, les elfes s'étaient surpassés et offraient un repas romantique au nouveau couple. La jeune femme s'approcha de sa chaise mais Sirius se précipita afin de lui reculer sa chaise.

-Je vous en prie mademoiselle.

-Merci.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est le rôle d'un gentleman de se plier aux caprices d'une aussi jolie personne.

Ils mangèrent en silence tout en se dévorant des yeux. Lorsqu'ils eurent finir leur repas, tout disparut et à la place apparurent deux « Dame blanche », la glace préférée de la jeune femme. Le dessert finit, Sirius s'avança afin de reculer la chaise de la gente demoiselle et lui permettre ainsi de se relever. Ensuite le jeune homme se dirigea vers un des fauteuils et s'y installa. La jeune Soraya s'approcha et au lieu de s'asseoir dans le second fauteuil, elle s'installa sur les genoux du ténébreux Sirius et se lova contre lui. Sirius était attendrit par l'attitude de la jeune femme et quant à elle, elle se sentait enfin prête à vivre une nouvelle histoire. Ils s'embrassèrent et sentirent le désir monter progressivement en eux. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent le lit et s'y dirigèrent. Ils firent l'amour tendrement avec une impression de vivre un rêve, un magnifique rêve. Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre bien plus tard. Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla avec une sensation de bien être baignant tout son corps. Elle aperçut le jeune homme endormi et le bonheur se fit encore plus grand en elle. Seul ombre au tableau, elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle devrait rentrer chez elle et lui chez lui. Pourrait-elle supporter d'être séparée de lui ? Le jeune homme choisit ce moment là pour se réveiller et elle chassa donc momentanément ses inquiétudes.

-Bien dormi mon ange ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui même si j'aurais pu rester dans tes bras encore quelques heures mais bon je commençais à avoir faim.

-Allons déjeuner alors fit-elle en souriant. Au fait pourquoi m'appelles-tu ton ange ?

-Car je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi et c'est la première fois que j'ai cette sensation.

-Oh fit-elle visiblement très émue.

Ils déjeunèrent, s'embrassèrent, profitèrent du corps de l'un de l'autre, de sa chaleur. Tous deux étaient heureux mais l'inquiétude reprit la jeune femme. Sirius remarqua son changement.

-Ai-je fait quelque chose qui ne t'a déplu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai pensé à une chose qui me préoccupe.

-Raconte-moi tout.

-Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes ici. Nos amis, professeurs et famille doivent être inquiets.

-Ma famille j'en doute mais mes amis doivent être très inquiets. Surtout James avec qui je m'étais disputé, il doit s'en vouloir énormément.

-Je m'étais disputée avec Bianca, ma meilleure amie, elle doit être désespérée. Nous devrions rentrer et nous dire adieu.

-Ne nous disons pas adieu mais au revoir, qui sait ce que nous réserve le destin.

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent longuement de peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir la présence de l'autre, de peur d'être séparés à tout jamais. D'un accord tacite, la jeune fille fut la première à franchir la porte. Elle se retrouva dans les couloirs de l'école et se retourna avec l'espoir fou de voir surgir Sirius mais rien ne se produisit. En plus, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette pièce. Sirius lui de son côté eut du mal à quitter la pièce où il avait passé les 3 plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il franchit la porte avec le mince espoir que la fille serait derrière la porte mais il se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Le désespoir saisit deux individus qui venaient de vivre 3 jours hors du temps.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please! 

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso. 


	14. Chapitre 13 : Retour difficile

Apparemment, retourner dans le présent avait épuisé la jeune femme car elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelque pas avant de perdre connaissance. Pendant cet état d'inconscience, elle repensa à ces 3 jours et tenta pour la première fois, d'analyser la situation. Elle avait donc fait un bond dans le temps et rencontrer un jeune homme. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'en tomber amoureuse et maintenant elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais le revoir. Un grand vide prit place en elle et elle se laissa happer par le chagrin. Pourquoi était-elle rentrée ? Elle aurait du rester près de lui mais combien de temps cela aurait-il duré ? De plus, ses proches devaient être inquiets. En parlant d'inquiétude, elle était allongée par terre dans un couloir désert sauf à de rares exceptions. Elle pourrait mourir là que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une petite voix lointaine prononcer son nom. Puis deux bras se saisirent d'elle mais c'en fut trop pour elle et elle se laisser happer par le brouillard. Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec un horrible mal de tête. Bianca était à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses bras, les traits tirés et l'on pouvait encore distinguer les sillons que les larmes avaient laissés sur ses joues.

-Coucou dit faiblement Soraya.

-Oh Soraya dit son amie, la voix étranglée par l'émotion, la joie de voir son amie revenir à elle. L'émotion fut trop forte et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

-Bianca ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie. Sinon je vais aussi pleurer je n'ai jamais supporté de te voir triste. Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Tu avais raison mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

-Oh Soraya, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien. J'étais tellement inquiète. Tu as disparu pendant 3 jours et ça m'a paru une éternité. J'ai cru avoir perdue une sœur.

-Mais je suis là maintenant, c'est le principal.

-Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre quand je t'ai vue étendue, inconsciente, dans ce couloir.

-C'est toi qui m'a trouvée.

-Oui, je t'ai appelée mais tu ne m'as pas répondue, j'ai cru que tu étais morte et c'est alors que j'ai senti ton souffle. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras et je t'ai conduite ici. Cela fait 10 jours que tu es dans ce lit et que tu n'as pas repris conscience avant aujourd'hui.

-Pardon de t'avoir inquiétée.

-Pom-Pom dit que ton corps était épuisé comme si tu avais fait un très long voyage et épuisé toutes tes réserves d'énergie. Où étais-tu au fait ?

Soraya réfléchit très rapidement et conclut qu'on la prendrait pour une folle si elle leur expliquait son étrange aventure. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mentir à sa meilleure amie mais que pourrait-elle inventer ? Et puis avait-elle raison de lui mentir ? Elle pourrait toujours lui expliquer plus tard.

-Euh...Je ne sais pas...Je ne me souviens de rien...J'aimerais le savoir moi aussi.

-Je vais appeler Pom-Pom et puis je te laisserais te reposer.

Bianca s'éloigna après avoir embrassée son amie. L'infirmière vint vérifier l'état général de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était dans une forme olympique mais Pom-Pom préféra la garder le reste de la journée et la nuit. Demain Soraya pourrait reprendre les cours normalement. Ses parents, avertis de son réveil vinrent la voir. Ce furent des retrouvailles très émouvantes mais malheureusement ses parents durent repartir en fin de journée. Mais Soraya était heureuse de ce temps passé avec eux et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et ses rêves furent peuplés de la présence de Sirius. Le lendemain matin, elle déjeuna à l'infirmerie avant que son amie ne vint la chercher pour se rendre aux cours. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien en se rendant au cours en évitant soigneusement le sujet de la dispute et de la disparition. La matinée se passa tranquillement et le diner arriva bien vite. Soraya était le sujet de toutes les conversations et certains élèves plus téméraires que les autres osaient venir lui demander de raconter sa mésaventure. Elle leur répondait à tous qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien même si au fond d'elle tous ces souvenirs se rappelaient douloureusement à elle. Au repas, elles retrouvèrent Matthew qui semblait craindre la jeune femme.

-Salut Matthew. Comment vas-tu ? Je m'étonne de ne pas t'avoir parlé de la matinée. Tu pouvais venir près de nous. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui répondit Matthew visiblement joyeux de ne pas avoir perdu l'amitié de la jeune fille.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne humeur presqu'anormale. Aucun reproche, aucune ombre au tableau, juste un bonheur infini. Ensuite, ils se rendirent tous les trois au cours mais la jeune femme trainait les pieds. Elle avait cours de potion et même si tous les profs avaient été soulagés, voire heureux, de la revoir, ce n'en serait certainement pas de même pour Malfoy. Elle entra dans la clase la mine triste.

-Mlle Rose, vous daignez enfin refaire surface mais sans un mot d'explication bien sûr. Vous vous foutez que les gens soient inquiets.

-Professeur permettez-moi de vous contredire mais de un, je ne suis pas responsable si je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé et de eux, je ne me fous pas de l'inquiétude de mes proches.

-Je vois que vous ne nous êtes pas revenue plus aimable. Au fait, j'aurai la joie de vous voir ce soir et demain soir à 19 heures à mon bureau en retenue.

-Ce n'est pas juste, je suis restée polie.

-Un mot de plus et vous viendrez me voir un jour de plus. Je vous rappelle juste que vous avez raté les deux retenues que je vous avais donnée et que je les récupère donc. Peut-être l'avez-vous fait exprès d'ailleurs ?

-Avec tout mon respect professeur, je vous assure que ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part.

La fin de la semaine fut assez chargée pour la demoiselle mais tout se passa à merveille si ce n'est ses deux retenues avec Malfoy. Celui-ci lui donna un travail très rébarbatif mais ne prolongea pas ses retenues jusqu'à des heures extrêmement tardives. On aurait dit que celui-ci voulait se montrer clément mais ne pouvait laisser tomber ces deux retenues de peur de perdre la face par rapport aux élèves ou encore par rapport au corps professoral. La fin de la semaine arriva et la jeune fille fut prise d'une certaine nostalgie. En effet, elle repensait à Sirius et ce dernier lui manquait. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se promener dans Poudlard avec lui. Le samedi matin, Bianca la réveilla après une grasse matinée bien méritée pour toutes les deux. Bianca était une vraie marmotte et n'aimait pas se lever tôt le matin.

-Debout Soso la réveilla doucement Bianca.

-Oui ça va, je me lève dit Soraya à contrecœur.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Mouais et toi ? En fait, elle avait très mal dormi hantée par la vision d'un Sirius désespéré et trainant sa nostalgie avec lui. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de cette vision.

-C'est un petit oui mais bon...Moi j'ai bien dormi, j'ai rêvé de mon Frank.

-Oh que c'est mignon. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais aller passer les essais pour remplacer l'ancien poursuiveur, tu veux venir avec ?

-Non. Quoique, si je vais venir.

Elle accompagna son amie sur le terrain et l'observa jouer. Au fond, ce ne devait pas être si compliqué. Elle repensa à Sirius et à son corps de rêve. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait essayer mais jamais elle n'oserait. Elle était persuadée que ce serait un fiasco et que tous se moqueraient d'elle. Et puis, il fallait s'être inscrit pour passer les essais. Tiens, Matthew était là lui aussi, il était batteur, lui aussi pensa-t-elle malgré elle. Et puis, son frère était le capitaine de l'équipe et donc il avait eu très facile à entrer dans l'équipe. Tout à coup, Matthew l'interpella :

-Hey Soraya, tu veux essayer ?

-Non, je ne sais pas jouer.

-As-tu déjà essayé.

-Non mais...

-Il y a pas de mais.

Il demanda au capitaine l'accord qui n'y vit pas d'objections car presque toutes les personnes voulant le poste de poursuiveur étaient passées. En plus, cela pouvait être divertissant à voir. Matthew s'approcha donc de Soraya et la prit par la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'au terrain. Celle-ci tremblait à cause de la peur de se ridiculiser. Matthew lui prêta son balai : un éclair de feu.

-Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas lui dit le capitaine.

-Vous promettez de ne pas vous moquer de moi dit-elle craintive.

-On ne se moquera pas de toi, foi de Gryffondors et si un seul ose se moquer, il sera assuré de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe.

La jeune fille rassurée monta donc sur le balai et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était sans doute la première et dernière fois qu'elle jouait au quidditch alors son seul but était de s'amuser. Elle monta sur le balai de Matthew et s'envola. Elle fit 2-3 tours de terrain pour s'habituer. Puis elle s'approcha d'un des joueurs afin de s'emparer du souafle. Celui-ci était bouche bée et elle se demanda bien pourquoi, elle lui demanderait après. Enfin, elle s'approcha des buts en contournant les autres joueurs avec agilité. Cela lui sembla étrangement facile et elle se dit que ceux-ci devaient la ménager par sympathie ou pitié par rapport son inexpérience. Enfin elle lança le souafle en direction du but et le gardien le rattrapa de justesse. Le suivant passa à nouveau pas loin du but. Plus elle jouait, plus elle y prenait goût et plus son jeu s'améliorait. Sur 20 tentatives pour marquer, elle en avait raté 4 dont les deux premiers qui lui avaient servi d'échauffement. Lorsqu'elle descendit de balai, le capitaine la félicita et lui dit qu'il allait continuer les essais et qu'après, il aimerait lui parler.

-Bravo, tu as été géniale, on croirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie la félicita Bianca.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu peux me dire la vérité, j'ai été nulle.

-Toi et ta mauvaise opinion de toi-même, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Les sélections prirent fin et le capitaine dit aux jeunes gens ayant passé celles-ci qu'il afficherait les résultats à la salle commune. Puis, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de se doucher mais ça Soraya l'ignorait. Elle se demanda si elle devait attendre ou si le capitaine avait oublié qu'il lui avait demandé s'il pourrait lui parler à la fin des essais. Elle décida d'attendre qu'il sorte. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à revenir et parut rassuré de la voir toujours présente.

-J'avais peur que tu sois partie dit-il essoufflé. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Ce n'est rien, tu pouvais prendre ton temps.

-Bon je vais te dire direct la raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler. Etait-ce réellement la première fois que tu jouais.

-Oui dit-elle rougissante.

-Bon alors, je voudrais que tu fasses partie de l'équipe car tu as un don exceptionnel. Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite, prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Ok

-Bon dis-moi quoi avant mardi soir stp, moi j'y vais car j'ai un rendez-vous.

-C'est géniale. Tu as réussi les sélections. Tu vas dire oui, hein ? Dit Bianca visiblement très heureuse.

Soraya se contenta d'hocher la tête sans répondre à la question de son amie. Elles retournèrent vers le château et Bianca s'était lancée sans un monologue sur le don de son amie. Soraya se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps. Elle se disait que ne plus jamais revoir son amie lui aurait terriblement manqué. Elle se dit aussi que la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à passer ces essais était les paroles de Sirius et son désir d'avoir un lien avec lui. En pensant à lui, son cœur se serra durement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il lui manquait terriblement, le contact de sa peau lui manquait mais aussi leur conversation. Elle pensa alors qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais et les larmes qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir roulèrent sur ses joues. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots et elle s'effondra dans les bras de son ami. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle refoulait au fond d'elle cette tristesse.

-Mais que t'arrive-t-il Soso ?

-Oh Bianca, je suis amoureuse et il me manque tellement.

-Tu finiras par l'oublier.

-Non tu comprends pas. Ecoute, je dois te raconter ce qui m'ait arrivé durant ma disparition de 3 jours mais pas ici.

Elles allèrent à la tour d'astronomie et là Soraya raconta tout à son amie depuis la porte apparut mystérieusement jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Sirius et son retour. Son amie resta muette. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Soraya ressentit une douleur énorme car elle avait le cœur en lambeaux et elle ne voyait pas de porte de sortie.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please! 

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Après la pluie le bo tps

Au temps des maraudeurs, la situation ne semblait pas plus glorieuse. En effet, James avait passé une nuit plus qu'agitée. Son sommeil avait été peuplé de cauchemars où son ami se faisait attaquer et lui ne pouvait pas intervenir. Une vision particulièrement horrible l'avait fait se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et il n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil. Le matin même, il se leva le cœur plein d'espoir mais trouva le lit de son ami non défait. Sirius n'avait donc pas dormi ici. Tout cela commençait à fortement entacher sa bonne humeur naturelle. Il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, encore vide à une heure si matinale. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et décida d'attendre ses amis avant de décider quoique ce soit. Une heure plus tard, Rémus, Peter et Lily descendirent enfin.

-Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? lui demanda amoureusement la rousse avant de l'embrasser.

-Non pas trop lui répondit-il. Sirius n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Je suis vraiment inquiet.

-Il avait peut-être un rendez-vous galant suggéra Peter.

-Il nous aurait prévenus dit simplement Rémus.

-Allons déjeuner et attendons le début des cours pour voir fit remarquer judicieusement la seule fille du groupe.

-Tu as raison dit Lupin.

Ils avaient mangé en silence car aucun n'avait le cœur à parler. Ce silence semblait vouloir s'éterniser et aucun n'avait le courage de le briser enfin. C'est dons dans un silence absolu qu'ils se rendirent en cours. Les cours passèrent très très lentement. Les 4 amis ne cessaient de penser à Sirius et où il pouvait être. En effet, même si le jeune homme avait voulu fuir leur compagnie depuis la vieille, il se serait présenté au cours et les aurait juste ignorés en beauté. Or il était absent et donnait ainsi une occasion de se faire coller une fois de plus. Quelque chose était vraiment anormale. A la fin de la matinée, ils se retrouvèrent à la table des Gryffondors et leur conversation s'orienta tout naturellement sur Sirius. Même absent, il réussissait à faire parler de lui.

-Où croyez-vous qu'il soit ? fit une Lily inquiète.

-Comment veux-tu que nous le sachions ? répondit James agressivement.

-Nous ne savons pas intervint doucement Rémus avant que la rousse n'ait pu se mettre en colère.

-Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Sirius de sécher les cours, du moins seul enchaina-t-elle.

-Peut-être que tout cela est la faute d'une rousse sans cervelle ? fit James énervé.

-Arrête Cornedrue. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis intervint brusquement Peter voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé Lily mais je m'en veux tellement. Sirius avait besoin de moi et je l'ai laissé tomber pour rester avec toi.

-Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilités mais cela ne servirait à rien de nous déchirer.

-Tu as raison mais que proposes-tu alors ?

-Nous allons aller en cours cet après-midi et après nous chercherons Sirius tous ensemble et enfin si nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé, nous préviendrons le directeur.

-Ok firent les 3 amis en cœur.

Ils se rendirent en cours mais l'envie n'y était pas. Ils manquaient tous de concentration et ne tirèrent donc aucun profit des cours. Ils virent la fin de ceux-ci arriver avec soulagement. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes et parcoururent le château à la recherche de leur ami disparu. Ne le trouvant pas, ils se résignèrent à aller trouver le directeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur et donnèrent le mot de passe à la gargouille gardant l'entrée.

-Chocogrenouille fit Lily et la statue pivota pour dévoiler l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur.

-Comment connais-tu le mot de passe ? demanda Peter.

-Je te rappelle que Rémus et moi sommes préfets.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau et une voix venant de l'intérieur leur répondit :

-Entrez jeunes gens. Les 4 jeunes gens entrèrent donc sous l'invitation du directeur.

-Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. Excusez-nous de vous déranger si tard mais nous avons un souci dont nous voulions vous entretenir expliqua Rémus.

-Et cela ne pouvait attendre demain, n'est-ce pas ? dit simplement le dénommé Dumbledore.

-Non, Sirius a disparu intervint James.

-Nous ne savons pas si il a disparu intervint la préfète. Mais le fait est que depuis hier après-midi, il est introuvable.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, non ? fit le directeur visiblement très perspicace.

-Oui avoua James.

-Je vois, je vois. Je vais prévenir les professeurs et leur demander de faire leurs propres recherches. A présent, l'école s'occupe de cette « disparition » alors cessez de vous inquiéter. Nous vous tiendrons au courant en temps et en heure.

-Mais Professeur...tenta James.

-Je viens de vous dire que nous accordions toute notre attention à cette histoire et que désormais cela ne vous concernait plus. Ne me faites-vous pas confiance.

-Si professeur, ce n'est pas ce que James voulait dire expliqua la jeune femme afin de défendre son petit ami. Il est juste très inquiet et s'imagine le pire.

-Je comprends, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée jeunes gens fit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun mot de plus.

-Bonsoir professeur firent-ils en cœur.

Le silence régna pendant tout le trajet du retour. James n'était pas convaincu mais savait d'ores et déjà le discours que lui tiendraient ses amis. Il décida donc d'aller se coucher directement, prétextant être fatigué, n'ayant pu passer une nuit correcte. Il embrassa sa petite amie et disparut dans l'escalier. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple. Visiblement, tous éprouvaient le besoin de repenser à cela tranquillement.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please! 

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso. 


	16. Chapitre 15 : Une vraie amie

Soraya était restée pétrifiée sur place depuis que Bianca était partie. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir tout révélé direct. Elle comprenait la réaction de sa meilleure amie et ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Pour l'instant, elle devait la laisser accepter la vérité même si elle aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler au moment présent. En effet, se confier ne l'avait pas soulagée, loin de là. Au contraire, Sirius lui manquait encore plus ; à cette pensée, elle entra dans une crise de larmes incontrôlée.

Bianca, elle aussi repensait à tout ça. Elle n'avait pas su comment réagir et donc elle avait fui. Elle n'en voulait pas à son amie de lui avoir menti. Après tout, elle aurait sans doute fait pareil. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un, même si cette personne est votre amie la plus proche, qu'on a fait un bon dans le temps sans directement passer pour folle ? Elle comprenait le dilemme qui s'était imposé à sa meilleure amie. Mais alors pourquoi continuait-elle de fuir ? En fait, elle avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Elle devait chasser ses propres craintes, son rôle d'amie était d'être à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Elle fit donc demi-tour. Elle arriva près de son amie et la voir ainsi, anéantie, lui brisa le cœur.

-Oh ma Soso, pardonne-moi d'avoir fui, je suis là maintenant, en disant cela, Bianca s'était approchée et avait pris Soraya dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi, je suis là. Je ne vais plus partir. Je vais rester près de toi aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. Nous sommes amies à vie et je serais toujours là pour soutenir tes choix même si je ne suis pas du même avis.

-Merci dit Soraya à travers ses sanglots.

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et essayer de faire ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas respirer profondément et calmement.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Soraya après avoir repris une respiration régulière.

-Maintenant, tu vas tenter d'arrêter de pleurer.

-Voilà dit-elle un long moment après, la voix toujours enrouée par la tristesse mais les larmes ne coulant plus.

-Bon à présent, on va aller voir Malfoy.

-Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es folle !

-Non laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Vas-y.

-Nous avons toutes deux besoin de sommeil avant et afin de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça.

-Oui, c'est vrai. On ne pourra penser qu'à tête reposée consentit-elle. Mais quel est le rapport avec Malfoy ?

-Nous ne trouverons jamais le sommeil ce soir, ni l'une, ni l'autre. Du moins sans potion. Pom-Pom voudra absolument qu'on lui explique la raison de ton état mais Malfoy nous en donnera sans poser de questions.

-Ok mais s'il fait une remarque trop désobligeante, je me défoulerais sur lui.

Bianca éclata de rire et Soraya esquissa un sourire. Elles partirent donc vers les cachots. Une fois devant la porte, Soraya dit :

-Bon vu que c'est ton idée, c'est toi qui frappe, tout comme c'est toi qui parle.

-Mais où est ton courage typique des Gryffi.

-Euh, j'ai du le laisser au dortoir mais je vais me forcer et frapper moi-même à la porte.

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand Malfoy ouvrit violemment la porte et leur lança d'un ton tranchant :

-Je me demandais pendant combien de temps vous alliez continuer à vous chamailler devant ma porte avant de vous décider à frapper à ma porte.

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent les yeux sans dire mots. Le maître de potion continua sur un ton plus ironique :

-Entrez mesdemoiselles. Comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez la plus courageuse Mlle Rose, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de cette visite après le couvre feu ?

-Nous voulions... commença Bianca pour venir en aide à Soraya mais elle fut interrompue par leur professeur.

-Il ne me semble pas que votre nom ait changé Mlle Paddy.

-Mais tenta encore Bianca.

-Laisse intervint Soraya avant que Malfoy n'ait pu riposter.

-Enfin un peu de courage Mlle Rose.

-Ben oui, les Gryffi ne sont pas lâches contrairement aux Serpentards.

-Vous vous êtes déplacées juste pour me narguer ?

-Non, en fait, nous voulions vous demander un service.

-Ah !

-Nous voulions savoir si vous aviez de la potion de sommeil dans votre bureau ?

-Je ne suis pas maitre de potion pour rien mais vous pouvez en trouver à l'infirmerie.

-Ca nous le savions déjà mais nous préfèrerions que vous, vous nous en donniez dit-elle en insistant sur le vous.

Il s'éloigna et revint avec un flacon qu'il leur tendit.

-Mercie dirent-elles en cœur. Passez une bonne fin de soirée et désolées du dérangement.

-Je vous savais faible Mlle Rose mais à ce point là.

Ce furent les mots de trop et Soraya ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de juger les gens ? Non, bien sûr ! Vous ne tentez jamais de comprendre vos élèves. Vous voulez donner l'impression que vous nous méprisez mais c'est l'inverse. Elle stoppa net sa phrase, se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles et de à qui elle parlait. Elle risquait fort d'être collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Vous avez mal compris ce que je voulais dire. Ces paroles signifiaient que vous vous cachez derrière un masque de force mais au fond, vous êtes hyper sensibles. Montrer ses faiblesses aux autres est un signe de sagesse. Sur ce, bonne soirée et il les mit à la porte.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent médusées par la réaction de leur professeur. Elles ne l'avaient jamais trouvé aussi humain. Elles l'avaient jugé durement et au fond, elles savaient maintenant que c'était quelqu'un de bon. Il aurait pu se fâcher, les coller, les envoyer chez le directeur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais au lieu de ça, il leur avait donné l'objet de leur requête et il s'était même montré indulgent comme si il comprenait la douleur de Soraya et qu'il voulait l'aider, atténuer la souffrance. Les deux jeunes filles se promirent d'être plus cool aux cours du professeur et aussi elles iraient s'excuser dès le prochain cours.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le début d'une fin

Du côté de Sirius, son retour avait accru sa popularité qui était déjà phénoménale. Presque tous les élèves admiraient le jeune homme : les garçons étaient ébahis par son courage d'avoir pu tenir le coup sans faillir, quant aux filles, elles étaient admiratives face à sa force et rêvaient de pouvoir panser ses blessures. Le jeune homme semblait heureux et envoyait des clins d'œil coquins aux plus jolies filles. Il avait toujours été un tombeur et aimait jouer de son charme.

-Hey Pad, tu as vu la petite brune là-bas ? lui demanda James le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Oui, quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Ben elle arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux. Elle doit avoir un faible pour toi. Tu devrais peut-être...

-Je devrais quoi ?

-Lui proposer de sortir avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca va faire une semaine que tu es de retour et aucune fille ne semble trouver grâce à tes yeux.

-Et ?

-Tu t'amusais à collectionner les filles et depuis plus rien.

-J'ai peut-être muri et je recherche autre chose.

-C'est vrai que tu as changé mais que s'est-il passé pour que ce soit si soudain ? intervint la future Mme Potter.

-Rien, ma mésaventure et la proximité de la mort ont changé mes priorités.

-Je pencherais plus pour une autre raison, n'est-ce pas Mumus ?

-Laquelle ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Lunard.

-On croit que tu es amoureux.

-Quoi Sirius amoureux, c'est n'importe quoi. Je le saurais dit James sentant poindre le doute en lui.

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Lily et Rémus dit timidement Peter. En plus, le soir Sirius passe des heures à fixer les étoiles tristement et parfois il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Depuis quand es-tu un pro de l'espionnage ? lança une Lily taquine.

-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Alors qui est l'heureuse élue Siri ?

-Vous avez raisons, je suis amoureux et c'est une très longue histoire. Je ne savais pas comment vous expliquer car je suis sûre que vous allez m'en vouloir.

-Tu sais, nous aussi on t'avait cherché dans la forêt mais on attendait que toi tu nous racontes.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-James a voulu venir te tuer mais on lui a dit que tu devais avoir une excellente raison de nous mentir.

-Je vous expliquerais mais là, on a cours dans 2 minutes dans les cachots.

Et ils partirent en courant risquant une nouvelle retenue. Sirius fit un dérapage contrôlé et poussa la porte. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore tous installés et donc ils se précipitèrent à leur place. Ils avaient évité les problèmes de justesse. Le cours était commun avec les Serpentards et pour une fois, Sirius en était ravi. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fait de blague contre ce cher Servilius. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape. Il prépara un coup foireux avec James au lieu d'écouter le cours. Il soumit ce plan aux 3 autres qui l'approuvèrent n'osant contredire leur ami. Sirius les prévint qu'il le mettrait d'application dès la fin du cours en allant vers le parc pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques qui étaient lui aussi communs avec les Serpentards. Ils l'attendirent et lorsque celui-ci parut, ils lui lancèrent un sort chacun à leur tour.

-Conjonctivitus, lança Peter ce qui eut pour effet de troubler la vision de Sévérus.

-Deletrius lança James, ce qui fit disparaître les vêtements s de Sévérus.

-Rictusempra termina Sirius ce qui fit entrer le jeune Sévérus dans un rire.

Les 3 amis regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Celui-ci était des plus divertissants. Aucun n'avait le courage de mettre fin au calvaire du pauvre Sévérus. Lorsque Lily et Rémus crièrent d'une même voix :

-Finite incantatem.

Le jeune Sévérus avait été une fois de plus humilié et il se jura de se venger un jour. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Il les haïssait et jamais rien ne changerait. Les réactions des élèves étaient mitigées. Certains étaient morts de rire alors que les autres lançaient des regards réprobateurs au trio. Ils réfléchirent à leur blague et en conclurent qu'elle n'était pas de trop bon gout mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis, malgré tout, cela avait été trop marrant. La fin de la journée se passa sans encombre. Sirius semblait heureux mais le désespoir qui l'avait saisi lors de son retour ne le quittait plus. Depuis une semaine maintenant, il enfouissait en lui la tristesse de ne pas être avec la femme qu'il aimait.

-Hey Pad, c'est qui la fille dont tu es amoureux alors ? demanda Peter que la curiosité rendait audacieux.

-Je suppose que si je vous demande du temps, vous n'accepterez pas ?

-Pourquoi du temps ? demanda judicieusement Rémus.

-Je ne me sens pas prêt à en parler. Je vous fais confiance mais pour l'instant c'est mon histoire, une histoire que je veux enfuir en moi.

-Nous respecterons ton choix Sirius mais nous serons là quand tu voudras en parler.

-Vous êtes des amis en or, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune tous ensembles. Ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Sirius se disait qu'il pourrait oublier Soraya avec des amis comme eux à ses côtés.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Vengeance et révélation

Sévérus Rogue, jeune homme humilié tant de fois mais cette fois-ci avait été celle de trop. Depuis son humiliation publique, il cherchait la meilleure vengeance et petit à petit une idée machiavélique avait germé dans son esprit. Son idée lui semblait parfois trop sévère mais lorsqu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait enduré, la haine montait en lui, une haine immense qui lui disait que son plan était le plus divin.

De leur côté, les maraudeurs ne se doutaient du plan que prévoyait Sévérus. La vie continuait son cours dans la joie pour certains, dans la tristesse pour d'autres. Depuis la dernière blague qu'ils avaient fait à Sévérus, ils s'en voulaient et si cela ne leur gâchait pas la vie, ils avaient décidés de ne plus lui faire de blague.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et tout aurait pu continuer ainsi mais petit à petit Peter changeait, il s'éloignait des autres et ce, depuis sa discussion avec sévérus. Il y repensait aujourd'hui.

(Flash back)

-Salut Peter.

-Que veux-tu Rogue ?

-Te parler car une fois de plus ils t'ont laissé seuls sur le côté.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-J'ai de la peine pour toi.

-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce que ressens ?

-Depuis que j'ai compris que tu étais différent d'eux.

-Ah bon fit Peter visiblement très étonné.

-Oui, tu ne partages pas leurs idées. Tu ne leur ressembles pas et tu vis dans leur ombre.

-Et ?

-Ils n'ont aucune considération pour toi.

-C'est faux.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai mais tu te berces d'illusions. Ils ne prennent jamais ton avis en considération mais je te laisse y réfléchir car je disais ça pour toi.

(Fin du flash back)

-Hey Quedver, à quoi rêvasses-tu ? demanda Sirius.

-A rien répondit le jeune homme surnommé Quedver.

-Encore à cette fille ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi.

-Oui je sais, tu ne cesses de me le répéter dit Peter agressivement. En fin de compte, Sévérus avait raison pensa-t-il.

-Je voulais pas être blessant tu sais ?

-Ben tu l'as été. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour moi alors arrêtez de me le répéter.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne fais que des conneries en ce moment et Sirius partit s'isoler.

-Tu aurais pu être plus sympa reprocha James à Peter.

-Ca va encore être ma faute.

-C'est pas ça mais Sirius est mal en ce moment et donc il faut le ménager.

Peter ne dit rien, il se leva et quitta la salle commune. Cette discussion l'avait énervé. Il n'y en avait jamais que pour Sirius, lui aussi allait mal. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire une place, il se sentait rejeté et les mots de Sévérus résonnaient de plus en plus souvent dans sa tête. Ce dernier avait semé le doute dans sa tête et depuis, il avait du se faire à l'évidence qu'il avait dit vrai. Les maraudeurs ne prêtaient jamais attention à ses sentiments, seules leurs petites personnes avaient de l'importance. Il en avait marre de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et pour la première fois de sa vie, une envie de vengeance mêlée à de la haine prit possession de son âme. Le sort en était désormais jeté, il ne se considérait plus comme un maraudeur mais il resterait pour préparer sa vengeance. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Sévérus car lui seul pourrait le comprendre et l'aider. La meilleure solution était de lui envoyer un message via hibou. Il se dirigea vers la volière, choisit une chouette et lui attacha un mot à la patte. Ce mot disait juste : « Tu avais raison, je dois te parler. Lorsque tu le voudras, fais-moi signe. Amicalement. Peter Pettigrow. ».

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, les maraudeurs étaient déjà là. James, Lily et Rémus lui lancèrent un regard noir et il s'assit donc à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors. A la table des Serpentards, Sévérus avait remarqué la cassure dans le groupe et il se dit que ce serait le moment parfait pour parler à Pettigrow mais celui-ci refuserait certainement. Il ne devait pas leur laisser l'occasion de se réconcilier. C'est alors, qu'un hibou lui apporta un mot, il le lut rapidement et ensuite se leva. En passant devant la table des Gryffi, il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Peter qui comprit le message. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci se leva à son tour et partit rejoindre Sévérus.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes d'avis ? attaqua directement Sévérus lorsque Peter l'eut rejoint.

-J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux dit simplement Peter dont les yeux étaient devenus froid.

Sévérus remarqua que le jeune homme avait énormément changé en très peu de temps. Il avait des yeux dont le regard vous glaçait le sang, de plus il avait un air décidé sur le visage. On comprenait vite qu'il ne faiblirait pas avant de s'être vengé et que ce qui s'était cassé en lui était difficilement réparable, voire même c'était impossible.

-Quel est ton plan ? demanda Peter rompant ainsi le cours des pensées de Rogue.

-Je dois te prévenir, cela risque de prendre du temps.

-C'est parfait, ils tomberont d'encore plus haut.

-Alors que penses-tu de l'idée de Sirius trahissant James ?

-C'est ça ta super idée ?

-Oui pourquoi tu es déçu ?

-Oui, j'ai une idée et si cette trahison entrainait la mort de James. Sirius en serait le coupable pour tout le monde. Fini la belle amitié et bonjour les regrets.

-C'est peut-être un peu trop.

-Tu te dégonfles ?

-Non après tout c'est tout ce que Potter mérite. Mais comment vas-tu faire ça ?

-Je suis confiant en l'avenir, nous en aurons l'occasion.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé un pacte qui déterminerait tout leur avenir. L'un sera confronté aux remords éternels, l'autre trouvera un maitre et se rendra compte qu'ils avaient eu des amis mais qu'ils ne l'étaient plus uniquement par sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu comprendre et il le comprendrait trop tard.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	19. Chapitre 18: Confidences

De toute la journée, Peter n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec ses soi-disant amis. En effet, Sirius avait paru encore plus abattu que d'habitude et James et Lily semblait avoir décrété que lui était le responsable et lui faisait sentir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il ne s'excuserait pas auprès de Sirius, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal et si ceux-ci ne s'excusaient pas, ils n'auront qu'à s'en mordre les doigts. Pourtant en fin de journée, un évènement failli bouleverser ses convictions mais il savait que c'était une ruse pour qu'il retombe sur leur coupe mais ce temps là était fini, il prendrait ses décisions seul. Il fit donc semblant d'être touché par la démarche entreprise par Sirius. En effet, celui-ci vint vers lui et dit d'une voix calme :

-Tu m'en veux toujours Quedver ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui lance des regards malveillants aux autres.

-Tu te trompes, je ne t'ai pas lancé de regards malveillants.

-Toi non mais tes chers amis, eux ne se sont pas gênés.

-Je suis sûr qu'il le regrette.

-A chaque fois c'est toi qu'on prend pour la victime.

-Je n'ai rien demandé. Je regrette et j'avais mérité ces paroles.

-Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments.

-Je sais mais s'il te plait pardonne-nous ?

-Je te pardonne.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils ne se sont pas excusés à ce que je sache.

Le petit groupe était resté en retrait, observant la scène sans savoir quoi faire ou que dire. Ils se sentaient coupables car ils n'auraient pas du prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Rémus prit donc les devants car les maraudeurs comptaient 4 membres et il ne voulait pas que cela change.

-Nous sommes tous vraiment désolés. Nous nous sommes comportés comme des crétins et nous n'avons aucune excuse. C'est vrai que toi aussi tu as des sentiments et que l'on exagère avec Sirius depuis sa disparition. On est inquiet pour lui et donc on s'alarme à la moindre contrariété qu'il rencontre mais nous ne devons pas oublier que toi aussi tu es important donc si tu veux nous parler de tes sentiments, nous nous ferons un plaisir de t'écouter et te conseiller si tu le désires, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il en se tournant vers Lily et James.

Les deux autres avaient hoché la tête. Peter aurais voulu leur dire trop tard mais alors ma vengeance serait compromise. Il ravala donc sa fierté une ultime fois mais cette fois, en se disant qu'un jour ils le regretteraient.

-C'est bon, vous êtes tous pardonnés.

Leur réaction le bouleversa malgré lui car tous lui sautèrent au cou visiblement heureux de cette réconciliation. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune mais Sirius semblait plus désespéré que jamais. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Soraya et la jeune femme lui manquait. Rémus remarqua sa tristesse et lui dit doucement :

-Tu devrais en parler car ça va finir par te détruire.

-Je sais pas répondit le principal intéressé.

-Rémus a raison dit James.

-Vous avez sans doute raison mais il nous faudrait un endroit calme sans oreilles indiscrètes.

-La salle sur demande proposa Lily.

Sirius n'eut pas la force mais il était évident que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait raconter son histoire. Les mots ne voulant sortir de sa bouche, il hocha simplement la tête de façon affirmative. Ils se rendirent au septième étage et firent apparaître la salle sur demande. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils mis à leur disposition. Tous les souvenirs des 3 plus beaux jours de sa vie revinrent en mémoire à Sirius. Il se perdit quelques instants dans ceux-ci lorsqu'un toussotement le ramena à la réalité.

-Je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé durant mes 3 jours d'absence mais en premier lieu vous devez me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre, de ne pas me prendre pour un fou et de ne pas raconter ce qui se sera dit.

-Ok dirent-ils tous en cœur et ils firent un serment sorcier. Seul Peter le fit à contre cœur mais il le fit quand même.

C'est alors qu'il leur raconta ce qui l'avait mis de si mauvaise humeur, son désir d'être seul, sa rencontre avec Soraya, le feeling qui était passé entre eux, leur nuit ensemble (sans trop entrer dans les détails cependant, un peu de décence quand même) et enfin leur séparation. Arrivé au bout de son récit, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et remarqua que tous ses amis étaient sans voix.

-Je vous assure que je ne suis pas fou fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

-Laisse-nous le temps d'assimiler tout ça dit Rémus qui avait été le premier à reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

-Donc tu as rencontré une fille qui vient du futur continua James.

-Et tu es amoureux d'elle dit à son tour Lily.

-Oui répondit Sirius.

-Mais quand vas-tu la revoir demanda Rémus.

-Justement je ne sais, sans doute jamais.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas fixé un rendez-vous ? demanda Lily.

-Non dit Sirius sentant la portée de cet oubli.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? posa James.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu. Je perds espoir et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en est d'elle.

-Nous ne savons pas non plus, nous sommes désolés mais nous ne connaissons pas de solution dit Lily

-Alors, tout est perdu ? dit Sirius des sanglots dans la voix.

-On va chercher une solution mais nous ne pouvons rien te promettre. Tu dois garder espoir intervint Rémus.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul pour l'instant.

Ses amis sortirent le laissant seul. Le décor lui sembla tout à coup horrible. L'espace avait été aménagé pour accueillir 5 personnes et maintenant il s »y retrouvait seul. En plus tout ce qu'il désirait à l'instant présent était de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec ses souvenirs. Il sortit donc et passa trois fois devant le mut redevenu nu en pensant très fort : « Je veux me retrouver dans la même pièce que celle où j'ai vu Soraya pour la première fois. ». Il pensa également à une autre chose dont il savait que la magie de la salle ne pourrait rien : « Je veux aussi que Soraya y soit ou vienne me rejoindre. ». Enfin une porte apparut et il entra dans la pièce qui était redevenue comme lors du jour de la Saint-Valentin. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés, la joie de se retrouver là se mêlait à la solitude d' »y être seul. Il fit comme la première fois, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et se mit à penser. Il finit par s'endormir. Il rêva du visage de la jeune femme mais son rêve était étrange. La jeune femme était face à lui et était penchée sur lui. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et elle murmurait son nom avec une douceur extrême. Sirius avait un sourire aux lèvres car ce rêve lui plaisait et il ne voulait jamais devoir se réveiller.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Une journée surprenante

Soraya et Bianca avaient passé une nuit agitée mais le principal était qu'elles avaient pu trouver le sommeil facilement. La vieille au soir, elles étaient retournées à leur dortoir en s'interrogeant sur l'étrange gentillesse de leur professeur. Une fois arrivée à destination, elles s'étaient allongées et avaient pris une dose de potion. Peu de temps après, elles dormaient. Le réveil avait par contre été dur, elles avaient toutes deux mal la tête et celles-ci leur semblait étrangement vide. Elles descendirent en silence et une fois dans la grande salle, elles allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffi.

-Salut les filles leur dit Matthew avant de leur planter une bise sur la joue à chacune.

-Lut dirent Soraya et Bianca d'une voix cassée.

-Vous avez pas la forme, vous.

-Non tu es bon observateur et toi qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

-Je suis amoureux.

-Ah bon ? interrogea Soraya.

-J'ai passé trop de temps à tenter de te conquérir et je suis passé à côté d'autres histoires mais maintenant c'est fini. Je sais que nous ne serons jamais que des amis et j'ai rencontré une fille géniale.

-Je suis sincèrement contente pour toi ?

-Félicitations Matthew. Au fait savais-tu que notre chère Soraya était amoureuse ?

-Ah bon ? C'est une super nouvelle, je suis trop content pour toi.

-Oui mais c'est compliqué dit Soraya d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je peux lui expliquer ? Il est mille fois plus intelligent que nous.

-Oui vas-y mais moi je dois aller parler au professeur Malfoy avant les cours.

Elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers les cachots car leur professeur n'était pas à la table avec les autres enseignants. Elle passa devant plusieurs Serpentards qui étaient surpris de voir une Gryffi dans les cachots à une heure si matinale. Elle ne s'en soucia pas car le manque de Sirius ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Elle arriva enfin devant le bureau de son professeur et elle frappa une fois, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle frappa une deuxième fois. Personne ne lui répondit et elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire quand un élève passant devant elle lui fournit la réponse.

- Il n'est pas dans son bureau. Il est encore dans sa chambre. Tu continues à suivre le couloir et puis il y a un tournant et juste après une porte, c'est là.

-Merci répondit Soraya.

Elle se demanda si son professeur ne verrait pas cela d'un mauvais œil. Elle hésita un long moment et puis se souvint des paroles que le professeur avait tenu la vieille. Elle était une Gryffondor et devait donc se montrer courageuse. Elle poursuivit donc sa route et trouva facilement la porte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa.

-Entrez lui répondit une voix encore ensommeillée.

Soraya hésitait et resta planté là sans oser bouger. Et si son professeur n'était pas dans une tenue décente ? Et s'il trouvait le motif de sa visite incongru ? Et s'il s'imaginait des choses ? Elle en était là de ses questions quand la porte s'ouvrit de façon soudaine. Elle sursauta malgré elle.

-C'es vous Mlle Rose ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je repasserais.

-Vous êtes là maintenant et pourquoi pensez-vous que vous me dérangez ?

-Vous êtes toujours dans votre chambre donc c'est que vous vous prépariez sans doute à aller prendre votre petit déjeuner.

-Vous vous trompez. Je n'avais pas envie de descendre et supporter la compagnie de mes collègues. Je me suis fait apporter un panier petit déjeuner dans ma chambre. Je vous en prie entrer.

-Merci mais...

-Mlle Rose, vous allez finir par m'énerver.

-Excusez-moi Mr.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Je voulais vous rendre votre flacon et vous remercier.

-Vous vous êtes déplacées uniquement pour ça ?

-Non, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour ce que vous m'avez dit. Ca m'a aidé à reprendre un peu le dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état si je puis me permettre.

-C'est une histoire compliquée.

-Je comprends mais sachez que je suis professeur et que contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas ici pour vous pourrir la vie.

-Pourquoi sans cesse nous rabaisser alors ?

-Pour vous pousser à vous battre, à donner le meilleur de vous. Mon parrain m'a appris ce concept et aujourd'hui je l'applique.

-Il était professeur.

-Oui il était le professeur Rogue.

-Merci Mr mais là je vais y aller sinon je serais en retard.

-Au revoir Mlle Rose.

Elle avait vu son professeur sous un nouveau jour et ce qu'elle découvrait de lui, lui plaisait énormément. Elle partit le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle courut à la salle commune afin de prendre ses livres qu'elle avait oubliés et puis se dépêcha de se rendre en salle de cours avec l'angoisse d'être en retard. Tout à sa précipitation, elle ne remarqua pas une personne arrivant en sens inverse et la percuté de plein fouet.

-Excusez-moi Mr dit-elle précipitamment en levant les yeux vers la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Je ne crois pas mais par contre je suis sûre d'être en retard.

-Oh je suis désolé.

-Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable, c'est moi qui courrais dans les couloirs et qui vous ai foncé dessus.

-Oh ce n'est rien. Avec qui avais-tu cours ?

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-C'est justement elle que je venais voir donc peut-être que l'on pourrait dire que je t'ai retardé et que tu m'as conduit à elle, ainsi tu évites les ennuis.

-Merci c'est très gentil. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander la raison de votre présence ici ?

-Je désirais lui annoncer la naissance de Lily Potter et parler d'une affaire privée avec elle.

-Je suis désolée de m'être montrée indiscrète. Vous connaissez Harry Potter vu que c'est vous qui êtes venue annoncer l'heureux événement ?

-Oui je le connais. Il était surpris que la jeune femme face à lui ne l'ait pas reconnu. Il préféra ne rien dévoiler, elle connaitrait son identité bien assez tôt. Je le connais mieux que personne rajouta-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Soraya frappa et entra en classe :

-Je m'excuse de mon retard professeur mais j'ai rencontré une personne qui vous cherchait dans les couloirs et donc je l'ai amené ici mais cela m'a retardé.

Le professeur releva la tête mais ne dit rien de l'identité de son visiteur.

-C'est bon mais allez vite vous asseoir dit-elle à Soraya puis se tournant vers l'inconnu elle ajouta, peut-être pourriez-vous aller m'attendre dans mon bureau le temps que je finisse mon cours ?

-Oui bien sûr, il n'y a aucun souci professeur et il partit.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et Soraya rêvassait au soleil quand deux voix surexcitées l'interpellèrent :

-Soso, on a eu une idée pour Sirius, si tu essayais de retourner dans la pièce et que tu lui laissais un message.

-Excellente idée, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Ah oui je me souviens, j'y ai pensé mais je ne l'ai pas appliqué car la porte a disparu.

-Oui mais il y a une solution intervint Matthew.

-Laquelle ?

-La salle dans laquelle tu as pénétré est sans doute la salle sur demande.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Je t'expliquerais après mais d'abord essaie de te rappeler, es-tu passée au minimum trois fois devant ce mur avant que la porte apparaisse.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants. Elle essayait de se rappeler mais éprouvait quelques difficultés car elle avait agi comme un automate et n'avait donc pas pris garde à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle parvint cependant à se souvenir être passée plusieurs fois devant la porte, trois peut-être mais elle n'était pas sûre du tout de ce fait.

-Oui j'y suis passée trois fois dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Alors c'est bien la salle sur demande. Il te suffit de passer trois fois devant ce mur en pensant bien fort : « Je veux me retrouver dans la pièce où j'ai rencontré Sirius » et tu devrais normalement y entrer à nouveau. Là tu lui laisseras un mot mais ne tarde pas trop à l'intérieur car ce voyage t'a épuisé la dernière fois. D'ailleurs Bianca et moi allons aller chercher de la potion revigorante que nous te donnerons à ton retour. Fais bien attention à toi.

-Merci les amis dit-elle en les embrassant puis elle partit en courant.

Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment mais maintenant un doute la saisissait et si Sirius l'avait rayée de sa vie ? Elle verrait bien, au pire, elle ferait une dépression. Elle se rendit au septième étage et fit ce que Matthew lui avait dit. Une porte apparut et elle s'y engouffra tremblante de trac, d'appréhension et de peur. Elle fut soulagée une fois la porte franchie. Le décor était bien celui de la dernière fois. Elle parcourut la salle du regard et son ce dernier fut stoppé dans sa course par la vue d'un jeune homme endormi. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle ne pouvait y croire, Sirius était là endormi. Elle s'avança et se pencha sur son visage. Ses lèvres frôlaient presque les siennes et elle murmura son prénom.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Douces retrouvailles

La jeune fille observait le jeune homme. Il ne semblait vraiment pas avoir envie de se réveiller. Elle le fixait de son regard et elle sentit tout à coup une vague d'amour monter en elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle espérait pouvoir le revoir, enfin, elle était près de lui. Il lui sembla encore plus beau que la dernière fois. Endormi, il était encore plus craquant qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle connaissait peu de choses sur lui et cela la chagrinait un peu. Elle aurait voulu tout connaître de sa vie. Elle aurait tout le temps de parler après mais là tout ce dont elle rêvait était se sentir la douceur de ses lèvres. La peur la saisit soudainement. Et si elle n'avait été qu'un jouet dans ses bras et puis, elle venait du futur. L'émotion alliée à la peur firent monter les larmes aux yeux et elle se mit à sangloter.

De son côté Sirius se croyait dans un rêve. Il avait entendu la voix de celle qu'il aimait, elle avait murmuré son nom. Il avait ouvert les yeux et alors il avait vu son visage, il était si proche du sien qu'il n'avait pu laisser ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Il en était sûr maintenant, tout cela était un coup de son imagination. Il était impossible qu'elle soit là devant lui. Il rêvait, ça ne faisait pas de doute. Mais que ce rêve était doux car même si ses yeux étaient fermés, il sentait sa présence. De plus, son parfum léger et délicat lui parvenait. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, elle était perdue à jamais et en plus qui sait, peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ? Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et briser ce doux rêve mais tout venait de changer. En effet, il avait entendu des sanglots et cela était surréaliste à moins qu'il n'ait pas rêvé et qu'elle soit là. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit là, en sanglots. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Alors il fit la meilleure chose à faire, il la serra délicatement dans ses bras pendant un long moment et puis dit enfin :

-Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Alors nous sommes deux.

-Ce n'est pas réel, je deviens fou.

-Nous devons être sûr que c'est bel et bien vrai.

-Aie ! Pourquoi m'as-tu pincé ?

-Pour que l'on soit sûr que ce n'est pas un coup de notre imagination.

Les mots étaient à présent inutiles. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras puis l'embrassa avec passion pendant de longues minutes. La vérité lui était apparue dans toute sa splendeur et devait lui dire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

-Je t'aime lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Soraya fut parcourue d'un frisson, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle ne dit rien. L'émotion étant trop forte, elle lui prouva qu'elle était touchée en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou avant de l'embrasser avec douceur puis avec force. Pendant un moment dont ils ne sauraient déterminés la durée, ils s'embrassèrent, se prouvèrent leur amour, respirèrent l'odeur de l'autre, s'imprégnèrent de la présence de l'autre. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout leur semblait possible. Ils durent se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle et puis ils avaient tellement de choses à se raconter. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux fauteuils qui n'attendaient qu'eux. Soraya allait s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils lorsque Sirius l'attira à lui en la prenant par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ce geste attendrit la jeune fille qui se blottit avec émotion dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci caressa les longs cheveux soyeux et doux de la jeune femme avant de lui demander :

-Comment se sont passés ces derniers jours pour toi ?

-J'ai passé 10 jours à l'infirmerie dans un état proche du coma et puis quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai du reprendre ma petite vie. Au début, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mes amis et puis les 3 jours de cours que j'ai eu m'ont paru chouettes. Tout le monde m'a posé plein de questions, j'étais le centre d'intérêt et je n'ai donc pas eu le loisir d'être seule et de m'ennuyer. J'ai du refaire les deux retenues que j'avais ratée. Puis samedi, je suis allée encourager Bianca, ma meilleure amie, pour les essais de Quidditch. Un des mes amis m'a convaincu de faire un essai et j'ai montré un don particulier et j'ai été choisie. Je n'y serais jamais allée si je n'avais pas fait ta connaissance. Ensuite samedi soir, j'ai tout expliqué à Bianca, elle est partie et puis elle est revenue et m'a aidée. J'étais effondrée et c'est grâce à Matthew et elle que je suis là aujourd'hui.

-Tu as mené une petite vie tranquille alors ? C'était le grand bonheur ?

-Non ce n'était pas le grand bonheur car tu m'as manqué à chaque instant. Ma vie est devenue un calvaire car tu étais dans toutes mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à être heureuse et j'ai cru mourir de chagrin. Et toi comment ça s'est passé ?

-Le retour a été horrible. Lorsque j'ai franchi cette porte et que je ne t'ai pas vue, mon cœur s'est brisé. J'ai senti un vide effroyable en moi et j'ai eu besoin d'air, besoin de fuir. J'ai couru jusque la forêt et j'ai trébuché. Je me suis retrouvé dans un trou et je m'y suis endormi puis on m'a emmené à l'infirmerie. J'y ai retrouvé tous mes amis et cela s'est passé dans des larmes de joie. Puis, j'ai continué ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était, comme avant. Mais tout était différent car tu me manquais terriblement. Je n'ai plus pu être aussi insouciant, comme si toute la joie m'avait quitté. J'ai fini par tout expliquer à mes amis, juste avant de m'endormir et que tu n'arrives. Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris.

-Comment se fait-il que j'ai pu prendre autant d'importance dans ta vie en si peu de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Pour la première fois j'aime et j'ai pas choisi la facilité.

-Je ne voulais plus aimer après ma dernière expérience et tu as tout bouleversé. Je me suis enfin décidée à ouvrir de nouveau mon cœur.

-Promets-moi une chose.

-Oui ?

-Que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne fermeras plus jamais ton cœur.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose. Et si maintenant je te perdais ?

-Tu dois me le promettre car je ne pourrais plus jamais connaître le bonheur si je sais que tu as à nouveau fermé ton cœur à l'amour.

-C'est promis dit la jeune fille, très émue par les paroles de celui qu'elle aimait.

Ils passèrent encore un moment à parler de banalités puis Sirius se rappela d'un détail que la jeune fille avait évoqué tout au début de son récit concernant son retour à sa vie. Il devait enlever un doute de son esprit et lui posa donc la question qui lui semblait d'une importance capitale :

-Pourquoi as-tu passé 10 jours dans le coma ?

-Je ne connais pas la raison mais j'ai une hypothèse. Il semblerait que mon corps était épuisé, je suppose que c'est du à mon bond dans le temps. Cela puise dans mes réserves.

-C'est dangereux pour toi de venir ici donc nous ne devrions plus nous voir.

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non je suis sérieux, ta santé passe avant.

-Mais si je ne devais plus jamais te revoir, je me laisserais mourir et ma vie serait encore plus en danger. J'ai besoin de toi donc ne prends pas de décisions dans mon intérêt sans mon accord.

-Je comprends mais si à chaque fois, tu risques ta vie.

-Je suis toujours là, non ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que l'idéal serait que je reste moins longtemps.

-Alors tu devrais rentrer.

-Oui mais d'abord...

-D'abord quoi ?

Ce qu'elle voulait ne nécessitait pas de mots. Elle l'embrassa avec passion mais aussi avec toute la connaissance de la séparation proche. Pendant de longues minutes, ils prolongèrent leur étreinte et puis ils se résolurent à se quitter. Elle franchit la porte en première et lui le fit deux minutes plus tard. Ils étaient heureux car ils s'étaient promis de se revoir et s'étaient fixé un rendez-vous pour le jeudi, 3 jours d'attente. Ce n'était pas si long. Matthew et Bianca attendaient Soraya derrière la porte, heureusement car ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

Note de l'auteur : Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Donnez-moi votre avis par review please!

Ah oui je tenais aussi à vous dire que la suite prendrait peut-être un peu de temps à être en ligne car elle est seulement en cours d'écriture. Ceux qui veulent être prévenus peuvent me le dire par reviews.

BisouxXxXxX à tous.

Soso.


End file.
